Sister
by JenEvan
Summary: Two pairs of sisters.Two different eras.Through the eyes of an ancient broken soul.GSDRozenMaiden
1. Chapter 1

Two pairs of sisters, two different eras. Throught the heterochromatic eyes of a living doll.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in here. And its not for any commercial purposes.Thank you.

On the shelf she sat, still, lifeless eyes gazing out through the glass window. She was tired, weary. Tired of talking, tired of eating, tired of moving; weary of her sisters, weary of all humans; but she mourned for her. In a bleak era plagued by war and violence, mourning is the most sensible, possible easiest thing to do. For fate, for future; for her twin, her other half, her dearest sister. Gone forever, never to be awake again. Would she still be sleeping beauty, resting comfortably in her box, oblivious to the war around her; or has her sleeping form been burned to ashes? Bombs and bullets have no eyes, you know. No, no. She couldn't be dead. Not dead, like that. She's only sleeping. But she wasn't even sure if her other surviving sisters were still alive. Don't think about that. Don't think about anything. Just keep on looking at the window.

"Of all things, you sisters just have to dress up as Rozen Maiden dolls!"

They caught her sight, a bunch of teenagers just coming back from a costume party. 2 girls, 4 boys.

"…But those dolls are really cute."

"Cute? An antique doll that looks and feel and MOVE like a real human is more like CREEPY!"

"Oh come on! It's only a story. Don't make such a fuss out of it."

The redheads, the 2 sisters. Dressed like her and her twin. Souseiseki. The words died on her lips before they were spoken. The same short hair, the similar outfit, the almost identical air of pride and strength. But she can't be Souseiseki. She is not Souseiseki. She is only a weak, worthless human.

Souseiseki.

She felt herself tremble, her limbs turning cold, her stomach churned and constricted, as her chest tightened. But she was sitting there, still as stone, expressionless; her body had long forgotten about moving and reacting.

"…you should have seen Commander Jule and Commander Westenfluss. The moment they come in with Major Hahenfuss and Ensign Elthman, everyone thought they are 4 life-size walking porcelain dolls from the 19th century!"

"I don't understand this sudden doll craze that hit everyone…"

"Luna, look at this!"

The teens were now in front of her, and all, except the blond one, were gaping.

"It's so…life-like…"

"CREEPY!"

"The master craftsman must be a talented genius…"

"Did it blink? I swear I saw its eyes move"

"WHAT??!"

"Isn't she cute? Look at her eyes... Such a sweet face."

"Mey, I think she looks a bit like you, except the eyes."

The boys were curious, while one was freaking out. The redhead known as Meyrin was admiring her in awe, but her eyes were on the other sister, the one called Luna; her short boyish hair, in a costume and hat that resembled Souseiseki's outfit. Suddenly, Luna disappeared. In a short while, she found herself, and her box, in Luna's arms, carefully placed onto Meyrin's gentle hands.

"A gift for my beloved angelic lil' sister."

"Thanks a lot, sis!"

From that day on, Suiseiseki, the Rozen Maiden who had forsaken the world and her sanity, had found herself a new home.

* * *

Suiseiseki may be OOC for some, but this is just my interpretation of a soul who has lost her dearest, who was all alone as she endured fear, violence and hopelessness in a world of conflict and suffering. I hope its still 'palatable'. 


	2. Chapter 2

Two pairs of sisters, two different eras. Throught the heterochromatic eyes of a living doll.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in here, and this is not for any commercial purposes. Thank you.

Outside, she was still the motionless stone statue of a doll, but inside, Suiseiseki was a keen observer. Her red and green eyes were the only connection she had with the outside world; a room within a giant war machine, shared by 2 loving sisters. Sisters who were as close as twins; who shared an intimate bond which she would never again experience.

She found herself boiled with anger, a jealous anger, whenever Luna and Meyrin shared some pillow talks, a girl hug, or a whispered secret. But at times, her eyes would stare enviously at the sisters, as they swoon over the handsome charming Commander Zala, or gossip with the charismatic gay Commander Westenfluss. Even more when Luna stood up for Meyrin when she gets bullied; just like how Souseiseki would protect her from any danger. Sometimes, she almost found herself laughing like Suigintou, an evil cackle of satisfaction, whenever the sisters quarreled. But when the sisters seemed on the verge of disowning each other, she suddenly wanted them to get back together and patch things up again. Despite her envy, jealousy, she would never, ever want to see the sisters separate. There's no way she'd want them to experience that numbing pain. She'd prefer them to stay as they were. At least they'll be an anchor for her slipping sanity; something she could still hang on to; a happy past.

The sisters; they were an alternate reality for her; a reality where she could sit and sing along with Souseiseki in a garden of blooming flowers and trees. Where Souseiseki would be leading her by hand as they explored their new metallic environment; where Souseiseki would defend her when the gay bitch playfully teased her about Commander Zala, or glared back at the mean girlish blondie whenever he gave her the cold gaze. Where Souseiseki would always come back as she promised, after leaving in her gigantic armor to fight their enemy.

_Yes, Souseiseki is still here, by my side. She is still alive._

Maybe it had been days, or weeks, or months since her stay at the sisters' room. Until one calm, silent night, Luna entered their room. She was cold as stone; motionless, emotionless. She saw her slowly sitting down on the bed. Then, Luna saw her, on top of the shelf. Gingerly, she took her down, held her in a warm, constricting embrace.

"Meyrin is dead. She is dead." She whispered.

_No, no, no, no! This is not true! This is not happening_!

"They killed her... Murdered her…" A few controlled sobs seethed out between her whispers.

"I will never forgive them. Never."

She cringed at the immense hatred radiating from the once cheery girl, as Luna stroked her dainty little face.

"Lil' Mey…my angelic lil' Mey. Dearest lil' sister Mey."

She kissed her forehead before she walk out of the dark room, a vengeful spirit with icy blue eyes.

For the first time in a whole millennia, Suiseiseki cried.

* * *

A delusioned and in denial Suiseiseki, plus a psychotic Luna...Just hope you had a good read. Thanks for dropping by. 


End file.
